The Rise of the Ultimate Crossover
The Rise of the Ultimate Crossover this is a mega crossover, from the OVA. Plot Suddenly, Alpha was all cured into any True form, but will his first form to can flew away. (Back to Providence Station) Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): (still Ben's revived) 999.999? Just have will. Agent Valace: I'm human, what is E.V.O. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): It did, it's name Galvanic Mechamorph is not E.V.O. and then you Galvanic Mechamorph E.V.O. Agent Valace: Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT of the Future, what's going on? Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): I want for did, it's not future. I'm back. He walked out. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): I do. (Back to White Knight's Office) White Knight (BTH): 1.0 or 1.5? Rex (BTH): It's not Perodua Viva 1.0 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 VGT it's cannot Searched Perodua Viva 1.0 and Perodua Myvi SE 1.5! Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): (laughed like Jake) Rex (BTH): Ben's revived! When his Alpha landed. Alpha: I am Alpha, you have been all nanites even this power... the powerful is mine. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): (running out) ALPHA! Rex drives off with Rex Ride was gone to Omega-1 Nanite, using Meta-Nanite. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): What the? When Rex merge with Meta-Nanite he like glowing blue and light blue. Rex (BTH): Meta-Nanite, the under of the Master Control nanite, even this still power. The nanite power can immunity power to Nanite Immunity. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): Rex? Rex (BTH): I told you, Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT of the Future. (glowed blue) Deactivated. (the nanites are disabled) Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): REX! (Rex falls) It's she died, Rex. Ben (BTH): (wake up) REX, no! Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): (called) Enhancement Nanite! When Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT his screamed like Goku. Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): (when used into Enhancement Nanite and turned into form) He's into Enhancement Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT. Enhancement Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): I am told you, without his power, the ultimate nanite! When SSJ3 Goku landed. SSJ3 Goku (BTH): Argh! It's doesn't Super Saiyan his Enhancement Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT! Enhancement Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): Goku, you have been voice command. SSJ3 Goku (BTH): I don't you! Enhancement Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT (BTH): You can alive, you be ultimate nanite! I told you, Goku. It's called with Enhancement Future Perodua Viva 1.0 VGT! You can stop, Alpha! Ben (BTH): Rex, wake up! Rex has breath when his nanite at Ben's hand. Ben (BTH): Nanite... you doesn't his activating power, it's you automatic his Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 powers, his nanite power do. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic powers, activated. White Knight (BTH): Ben, stop! You can nanite activated! Nanite has glowing and turned his Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic has body at white. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic (BTH): I am Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic. When Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic meets Ben to hand power. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic (BTH): It still you, has been Ben, you nanite... for me. Ben transformed. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic (BTH): Protect. Big Chill (BTH): Big Chill! Goes Ultimate. Ultimate Big Chill (BTH): Ultimate Big Chill! SSJ3 Goku: (prepares to Kamehameha) Ka... me... ha... me... Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic (BTH): Stop! When his Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic debuted in Ben 10: Heroes in the crosstime. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic (BTH): I am even Nanite power, his Full-Omega E.V.O Form is did. Alpha absorbing his Providence Agents into the stone. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic (BTH): I want like Hatchiyack. When his Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic turned into any Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT (BTH): I am Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT. I want so much brother. Alpha: (his energy fist and punching at Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT but no effect) Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT (BTH): You have told me. When his still Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT using his fire whip and grabs Alpha's body he smashing him down. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT (BTH): Organics who rely on machines for their power... I don't need. The machines themselves, now those I will have. Alpha shots beam at Ultimate Big Chill, but failed and detransforms Ben. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT (BTH): (chases Ben has failed) Gotcha! Flashback... Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite (BTH): Hello, Salazar. Rex (BTH): A one years! Flashback end... Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT (BTH): Absolutely! When Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 VGT becomes white at Ben, when evolves into Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite his like Anti-Virus. I, Kurt, and Andreas: (running up) Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite! Ben (BTH): Uh... yeah, very cool... huh. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite (BTH): The power enhancement nanite powers, I will me. Kurt: What is that, Ben? Has Jetray landed and detransforms. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Perodua Viva ELITE! Kurt: Possibly with Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite, this is a anti-nanite. Ben (Ben Power Hero) and Zero: (has landed with Kurt) Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite, ever! Zero: Oh god! I: I will formerly his again. Zero: Where's Jonathan! It's gone! It's cannot Jonathan... this is my anti-nanite, it's Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite! I: Oh, this is cool, very Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite. Ben (Alien Unleashed): I better idea, has been Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite protected has everything charges. (transformed) Technoshock, every Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite! Kurt: Control that Electric/Dragon-type! Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): What! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite, his can not to cured anymore, cannot cured me. Kurt: Stupid! (running and scans Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite) I had you! Zero powers to Bigfoot and smashing desk. Six (BTH): Zero! Zero: Oops, sorry. When made Ben has landed from the Rust Bucket III when the team was running, when Alpha flew away... Ben (Ultimate Alien, from the crosstime): Hey, has been stop Alpha, come on! Rust Bucket III flew away. I: His Rex was dead, from heart virus! Ben (Omniverse): (walking out with elevator, in the crosstime) I am Ben, from the Omniverse crosstime. I: Come on, Rex it was for dead. Ben (Omniverse): It's target, Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite! I: Rex, come on! Ultimate Ben (Ultimate Alien): (when training at Sapear Robot) Hello! Kurt: Uh... sorry. Meanwhile... Ben (Omniverse): Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite? It's want to enhancement nanite E.V.O? Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite (BTH): It's my still... on this drive. Ben (Omniverse): Dub, Rex's dead. When his target, aw man! Ben (Alien Allliance): (Ben leaves, and walked) It still target. Ben (Ultimate Alien): Yeah. While Rust Bucket III has landed with The Bug Jar. Ben (Omniverse): Humungousaur, Jury Rigg, Bloxx, Gravattack, Ball Weevil, and Spidermonkey, that is really cool. When Technoshock was landed, with Ben, Gwen, and Six. Gwen (BTUAM): (heder) Was it still, where is team. Technoshock detransformed. Ben (Alien Unleashed): Has been Ultimate Technoshock was mentioned. Ben (Omniverse): It's Bloxx time! (transforming into Bloxx) Blox! When Alpha absorbs Bloxx and detransforms Ben. Alpha-Omega: I have to still... boy. Ben (Omniverse): It still... hav- (Alpha-Omega absorbs his team and copies into Omnimatrix) Ben (Alien Unleashed): (Omnipointrix) Has been recharge mode, I don't know. Alpha-Omega pressed the Omnimatrix. He set it to Combo Mode and turned into a combination of all of the unlocked aliens, he used combation all of the Rex's machines! Ben (Omniverse): Omnitrix, it's power of Bloxx! Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite (BTH): (running up) I am unlocked all the Fusion Dance! Ben (Alien Unleashed): Fusion Dance? When they all walked. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite (BTH) and Ben (Alien Unleashed): (walked into Fusion) Fu... sion! They transformed. Vien: Oh yeah, I am fusion of Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite and Ben, this is my guide, you can to stop Alpha-Omega. Alpha-Omega breathed fire and sent everybody flying. He froze the team. Vien that immune to ice and fire-type. Vien: Oh, dub. Alpha-Omega duplicated into eight. Vien: See you later! (transforms) Big Chill! And they ran, and Big Chill flew away! Alpha-Omega chased the team. Vien has been detransformed into Ben and Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite. Perodua Viva ELITE 1.0 Automatic's Master Control Meta-Nanite (BTH): What the HFIL!? Alpha-Omega chases with two and running off. Shockquatch (Omniverse): Shockquatch! TBC... Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover